Haunting
by RavenclawSamx
Summary: He won’t let her mind go. Keep on haunting her whenever she close her eyes. But she doesn’t hate it. [Dramione] [Mature Content] [No Smut]


_This is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes. I hope you still enjoy it! Have fun reading!_

 _-RavenclawSamx_

Disclaimer: The amazing J. K Rowling owns all characters.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Hermione shot up from her bed. Her forehead is damped with sweats.

 _Again_. He is haunting her _again_.

All of his lies. All of his bluffs. All of it. They are haunting her. Even the sweetest memories with him still chasing after her sleep. She cupped her eyes with her hand, trying to stop the tears from falling. Her voice sounds strangled, it's because she is trying to control herself from screaming out loud.

Just think of him makes Hermione felt sick.

She kicked off the blanket and looked at the clock on the table. 1:24 a.m. She heard the door knob shaking and Ginny's voice outside her door, calling for her. Hermione sighed out and walked toward the sounds. She unlocked her door to let Ginny in.

"Hermione, I heard noises." Ginny confessed softly. "You've been crying again, didn't you?"

All Hermione can do is nod. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. Ginny assuringly grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back to the bed. The two girls sat there.

"You know he doesn't love you." Ginny whispered.

"I know." Hermione croaked out.

Of course she knows. She knows everything. What he does in the morning, what he does at night. Which girl he had been with. Of course Hermione would know. Hermione loves him. He doesn't, though.

Ginny sets her hand on Hermione's hand. "You are hopeless." She said finally.

Hermione nodded. Yes, she is hopeless. Her love is hopeless. And she doesn't know what to do now. The girls sat there in silent until an owl knocked on Hermione's window. Hermione almost stood up to approach it but Ginny pushed her back down again and approaching the owl instead.

"He tells you to come see him at the Manor right now." Ginny said, her hand squeezed the paper tightly.

Hermione nodded. Her brown eyes had the mixed of delight and sorrowful. _After he is satisfied, I'm no longer needed._ Hermione thought as she walked toward the wardrobe.

"Don't tell me you are going to see him." Ginny said loudly and make her way across the room to stand next to Hermione.

Hermione knew she shouldn't. But the urge of seeing his face and buried her fingers in his hair is way too much for her to ignore the invitation. She quickly scanned through the closet, looking for a perfect outfit to see him. She _needs_ to look perfect for him.

Ginny let out a shaky breath. "He changed you, Hermione. He destroyed you, and now... and now you are still tempted for him."

"Ginny, if this was Harry... you would be tempted too." Hermione paused her action to look over at Ginny. "Love had no control."

Ginny's brown eyes are glassy now. Hermione turned back to the wardrobe. She had no control over her mind anymore. He manipulated her. He made her feels valuable, precious. He would use her body whenever he needed and she wouldn't care. He would use her body until he is satisfied, then the next morning, everything will go back to be the same. No more "Hermione" or "sweetheart" or "love". He spoke to her like a stranger. Every so often, he used the word "Mudblood" as he kicks her out of his bedroom. Hermione felt like she is just a tool to pleasuring him.

"Hermione, you are a strong and intelligent person. Please do what is right." Ginny said finally and make her way out of Hermione's room.

Hermione wished she could.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

She opened the door to his bedroom. The room was cold, the color scheme is emerald green and dark silver. _It's truly for a Slytherin._ Hermione thought.

"Draco?" She called out for him.

"I'm in the shower, love."

She smirked devilishly and sat on the bed, waiting for him to come out. She sniffed in the unique smell of cinnamon. The smell that she is crazily in love with. Her brown eyes wandered around the room again. She looked at the big dark oak shelf that contains all of her favorite books. It's because he bought it for her whenever she doesn't felt like sleeping.

The bathroom's door creaked open. He poked his head out to see that she was there, waiting for him to come over and strip her bare. Draco make his way toward her. He stopped right in front of her gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoying it.

"Why are you calling me at the time like this?" She asked softly when he parted from her.

Draco smirked. "I just feel like I want you here."

That made Hermione's heart quickened. _You knew that he doesn't love you. Just tell him to get over with what he wanted to do and get out of here before he kicks you out in the morning._ Hermione thought although a part of her still believed what he said was true. _It was one of his lies again, Hermione, please wake up._

"So... erm.. you want to cuddle, then?" Hermione said, chuckling right after.

Draco laid on his side of the bed and pulled Hermione down with him. "Maybe."

His lips brushed her soft neck. His fingers played with her brown curls. Hermione hates the fact that she loves it so damn much. She closed her eyes and rested on his silky silver hair.

"Had you bring anyone to your house before?" Hermione smiled.

Draco shook his head on her neck and breathed in the sense of her. "You are the first."

 _Stop lying, Draco._ Hermione wrapped her arms over his neck and breathed peacefully. Draco can see her breasts are rising and falling under her maroon sweater. He leaned down to lay his head next to her chest, he listening to her heart beating quickly. Draco chuckled.

"I can't believe that you still have that effect on me." He whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes, "Of course, I do."

There was a long pause.

"Do you hate me, Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice sounds like a child.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. It was more of 'did' than 'do'. Not anymore though. I don't think I can hate you anymore."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked again,

Hermione nodded. Of course, she is sure.


End file.
